The present invention relates to a digital camera.
Generally, a digital camera in which a displaying mode of a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is indicated by an indicator needle has been known (for example, the patent reference 1). A wrist-worn type electronic camera (digital camera) disclosed in the patent reference 1 has a watch function. Thus, during a camera mode in which the wrist-worn type electronic camera functions as a digital camera, the displaying mode of an LCD is indicated by at least one of an hour hand, a minute hand or a second hand provided to the watch function. The wrist-worn type electronic camera disclosed in the cited reference 1 has three modes, that is, a photographing mode, a reproduction mode and a delete mode, as the displaying mode, and any mode among those displaying modes is indicated in accordance with a setting by a user.
Further, a typical digital camera displays various shooting conditions, such as white balance and compression ratio, and the number of remaining frames to be additionally stored in a storage unit on an LCD. This allows a user to check the shooting conditions and the number of remaining frames.
Since the indicator needle of the digital camera disclosed in the cited reference 1 indicates only the displaying mode of an LCD, a user can not check various shooting conditions.
Further, for a typical digital camera, since an LCD device should be on state in order to check shooting conditions and the number of remaining frames, a user has a burden to turn on the LCD before checking the shooting conditions. Still further, power consumption increases since the LCD consumes the power. Furthermore, in case that the LCD is not in a mode to display shooting conditions shortly after turning on the LCD, it takes a time to switch the mode to display shooting conditions.
Patent reference 1: JP-A-2000-152060.